And The Cat Is Out Of The Bag
by BananaLollypop
Summary: In which Enjolras and Éponine's relationship is revealed in the most unexpected of ways... Part 3 in my 'What if... Enjolnine' series. R&R appreciated muchly!


**AN: **You guys have no idea how much I enjoyed writing this one... It was incredibly fun to write, so I hope you like it!

Prompt: What if Enjolras had gotten drunk, much unlike himself, and ended up kissing Éponine? Enjoy!

* * *

"Enjolras, don't be such a killjoy!" Courfeyrac complained, "One little drink is not going to kill you!"

"I am not being a killjoy," Enjolras protested calmly, "I simply think that it'll be beneficial for _everyone_ if there is at least one sober person in the room." He sat beside Éponine, his arm leaning on the back of her chair casually, as Les Amis de L'ABC tried to persuade Enjolras to join their drunken night.

"So you _are_ being a killjoy then?" Courfeyrac repeated.

"Maybe he's scared that he'll reveal something he doesn't want anyone to know if he's drunk." Combeferre suggested. Enjolras frowned.

"I do not keep secrets," he stated.

"Then _drink_." Grantaire placed a cup down in front of him. Enjolras glanced sideways at Éponine, who was apparently trying to control her laughter.

"Where is Marius when I need him," Enjolras muttered, reaching forward and picking up the cup, "Someone _sane_ in amongst this crowd of lunacy..."

"Dearest Apollo has lost his saviour," Grantaire almost sung. Grimacing, Enjolras looked around at the group of men surrounding him, each of them awaiting his next move. He sighed.

"What the hell..." he muttered and downed the contents in one. A deafening cheer erupted around him and Grantaire clapped him on the back.

"Welcome to the dark side, Apollo," he laughed, "There's no going back..."

* * *

Enjolras argued that he had proven his point, but very few around him agreed. Grantaire, Combeferre and Courfeyrac made a silent pact to get Enjolras well and truly drunk.

Their plan was simple: get Enjolras to agree to 'one last drink', make him swear to drink it all, and then proceed to top it up when he wasn't looking.

And it was _incredibly _effective.

By the time the clock struck ten, Enjolras was laughing a lot louder at things that really weren't very funny at all. Twice he had insisted that he wasn't drunk, and twice he had stood up defiantly to argue his point and fallen to the floor. He had been repeatedly interrogated on the things he kept secret, and apart from really disliking cats, Les Amis de L'ABC had yet to get anything out of him.

Éponine was finding the whole ordeal rather hilarious, and she and Joly barely stopped laughing as they each pointed out one of Enjolras' drunken characteristics that the other had missed. In all truthfulness, she much preferred the calm, steadfast Enjolras with whom she could debate any topic without any love being lost as a result; the Enjolras who had carried her through the rain and nursed her back to full health; the Enjolras who was never the first to make a move in their relationship, but who was never the one to end it.

But, even she had to admit that drunk Enjolras was the most hilarious sight she had ever seen.

As the night progressed, Enjolras just because more and more hilarious. More than once Grantaire sat on his lap, something that he had only ever tried to do once before that had resulted in Enjolras' bayonet to threaten somewhere Grantaire would not have wanted an injury (save to say, he leaped as far away from Enjolras as he possibly could for his own sake).

But the piece de resistance was most certainly the completely unexpected event that occurred at a few minutes to midnight. Enjolras and Grantaire were standing on a table, singing completely out of tune about something undistinguishable. They finished their duet to a round of applause from the others in the room, and they bowed dramatically, Grantaire perhaps a bit too enthusiastically as he went on to dive off the table, ending up sprawled on the floor.

Enjolras on the other hand jumped off the table, approached Éponine, who was standing almost directly in the centre of the room talking to Combeferre, and kissed her passionately. Completely gobsmacked she froze for a second; Enjolras, kissing her in public whilst they were still in a not-completely-official relationship? She _must_ have been dreaming. But after a moment of thinking that, she threw the thought out of the window, resting her hands on his waist and kissing him back.

Éponine didn't know how long it went on for but when the two finally broke apart, silence filled the room. Éponine blushed bright red as Enjolras grinned like an idiot.

"Okay, who bet that Enjolras was actually secretly seeing Éponine?" Courfeyrac asked. No one said anything, so he grinned, "Oh yes! That was me! Money, s'il vous plait, gentleman!" he laughed, collecting in the money from everyone who had lost the bet.

"Did I just make a huge mistake?" Enjolras asked her.

"Ask me again when you're sober, Apollo," she said, patting his cheek, before leaving him in the blissful company of a marginally less drunk Combeferre.

* * *

Enjolras woke the next morning with a headache and no memory of the night before. He groaned as he rolled out of the bed he now shared with Éponine, trudging through to the living room. Éponine was sitting on the sofa, accompanied by Combeferre and Courfeyrac. The three of them looked up as he entered.

"I, um... don't suppose any of you would like to enlighten me as to what on Earth happened last night?" Enjolras asked. The three of them started laughing hysterically.

"Apollo, you _mus__t _get drunk more often!" Courfeyrac managed.

"You put on quite the show!" Combeferre agreed.

Éponine walked into their little kitchenette and poured Enjolras some water, "Here," she said, handing it to him. He smiled gratefully before pushing Courfeyrac off the sofa so that he could sit next to Éponine. He caught the suggestive glances the other two men gave him and Éponine.

"What did I do last night?" he asked carefully. The two men started laughing once more.

"Let's just say I don't think we'll be hiding our relationship any longer." Éponine whispered to him, taking his hand in hers.

"And there's no way we could just... brush it off and make everyone forget about it?"

"Not a chance," Éponine smiled. Enjolras grinned.

"In which case..." he said, leaning towards her and pressing his lips against hers, causing Combeferre and Courfeyrac to fall silent once more.

* * *

**Feel free to leave me a prompt or three! Reviews are very much appreciated, and thanks for reading!**


End file.
